A New Kind Of Game
by ChocoPandaChan
Summary: All that he cared about was games.  He took Clue to a new level and it became his life.  Well, I have a new game for him, but will he decide to play the game with me or will he stay in his own lonely games? Rated M just in case. LXOC
1. Welcome to the Wammy House!

A New Kind of Game – L Lawliet

It's so beautiful. I opened my window and stuck my head and arms outside. I turned my palms up to the sky, letting the icy, white flakes land and melt in them as I gazed up to the clouds. The light coming from the bedrooms above gave the snow a surreal look. It was enchanting, the way the soft snow fell slowly in the dim light. I was enthralled. The bell started to chime, then. The deep sound of the bell, combined with the snow captivated me to the point that I was lost in my own little world.

I was brought back almost immediately by the sound of the metal gate being opened and closed. I stretched out and craned my neck to see who it was. I knew that there are two people, one being Mr. Wammy. I wanted to see the new kid. Realizing that I wasn't going to be able to see them by hanging out of the window, I quickly ducked back inside, closed the window, ran out of my room without shutting the door, bolted through the corridors, practically jumped down the stairs, and ran into the entrance room. I stopped as soon as my eyes locked onto the wide-eyed boy, holding onto Mr. Wammy's hand.

His eyes were peering into mine. They were distant and distracted looking, but it felt like they were boring into mine. I started to feel uncomfortable. The next thing that I noticed was that the hand that wasn't holding onto Mr. Wammy's hand was placed by his mouth with his thumb stuck in it. His messy, black hair with remains of snow from outside that hadn't quite melted laying on the strands of hair and his way too large, plain clothes where the next thing that I had noticed. It looked like he was swimming in his white, long-sleeved t-shirt and his blue jeans looked like they'd fall off of him if he tried walking. He didn't look like the type of person that felt comfortable with people inside of his personal bubble.

"Ah, Jennifer." Mr. Wammy said softly, pulling me out of my observing of the strange boy staring at me. "I want to introduce you to a new child to the Wammy House. His name is L Lawliet. L, this is Jennifer Imogen."

I hesitated at first, but cautiously extended my hand into his direction, hoping that something bad didn't happen.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lawliet." He stared at my hand for a second before taking it into his own hand and gave one firm shake.

"It's the same here." His voiced surprised me. It was softer than I had thought that it was going to be. I didn't know what to think of this 'L Lawliet' character.

"Jennifer, I'm going to show L to his room and help him with his luggage. You should get to bed yourself. I'm sure that Wendy will wake up and wonder where you are soon. You know just as well as I do that she's aware when you're gone." Mr. Wammy informed. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah. I suppose that I should get some sleep. Classes start up again tomorrow. Good night, Mr. Wammy." I said with a smile. I then turned to L and curtsied the best that I could in my flannel dress, my strawberry colored hair spilling over my face.

"I hope that you come to love the Wammy house." I straightened up from my curtsy and looked him in the eyes. He looked the same and appeared to have no reaction to what I just did. Most of the other kids either looked flustered, happy, embarrassed, or confused. He, on the other hand, held no reaction at all. He still just looked at me like he was daydreaming. I suppose that it could be because he was tired. After all, it has probably been a long day for him.

I gave Mr. Wammy and Lawliet one last smile before turning around, exiting the entrance room, and climbing back up the stairs. As I was walking back through the corridor, I couldn't help but think about L. What is he really like? Where did he come from? How will he interact with everyone else? Was he really sleepy, or was that his true personality?

I quietly walked back into the room to see Wendy staring at my bed in a tired fashion. I realized that she was half awake and shut the door without making a sound. I went over to her bed and sat down on the side closet to where she was sitting.

"Jenny? I saw a monster. He came into the house and started eating up all of the cake." Wendy mumbled.

"Really? Was it a scary monster?" I asked as I went under her covers with her and cradled her in my arms.

"No…There is a scarier, bad monster in the house already…This new monster is a good monster, but a monster still."

"If it is a monster that does good, then it isn't a monster." I whispered in her ear. Wendy was silent for a couple of seconds before mumbling again.

"If he isn't a monster, then what is he?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead against her hair. Wendy was quickly falling back to sleep.

"Oh, love. He is a savior." The younger girl yawned. Her dark brown hair hid her bright blue eyes as she leaned back against me. I leaned back against the wall, so Wendy was lying on top of me. I breathed out loudly and closed my eyes. We stayed like that for a long time. Or maybe it wasn't that long? It was hard to tell. Time seemed to go by so slowly. Eventually, Wendy fell asleep. I stayed in our position for a while longer before I carefully got out from under her, laid her down, went over to my bed, got under the covers, and went to sleep myself.

"_Close your eyes, angel. Everything will be ok." I heard some woman whisper. I felt calm, but there was a feeling of fear. I don't understand. I felt my mind racing. I look up at the woman. There's a light behind her that's blocking out her face. It's snowing. Her brown hair was curling gracefully over her shoulders and down to her chest. She lightly touched my cheek and, I think, smiled._

"_I promise, honey." She whispered again, but her lips never moved. I felt so tired. A man walked in the area. The woman's smile faded into a frown. Something wasn't right._

_ "So, you're here so soon." The woman spoke to the man. His hair was a strawberry color. He had bright blue eyes. His face looked very stern. He made me feel unsafe. I shouldn't be here. Something isn't right. I need to get away. No matter how much I willed my body to move, my limbs felt as heavy as lead. I couldn't budge them._

_ "I will not let this continue." The man said haughtily to the woman. She looked taken aback. There was a pause between the two and I was in the middle. I had a feeling that this had something to do with me._

_ "This ends tonight. She will go with her godfather." The man then reached into his coat and pulled out a shiny pistol and pointed it at the woman. She froze with a mortified expression on her face. I could see her brown eyes now. There was absolute fear in them._

_ "******! This is absolutely ridiculous! There's no need to do this!" The woman shrieked out. The man looked completely unfazed. What did she say? Her lips moved, but no sound came out._

_ "Say good bye." The man said, and pulled the trigger. No noise came out. Everything was silent. Kool-Aid was coming out of the woman. At least, I think that it was Kool-Aid. It looked like someone had poured Kool-Aid onto her forehead. It spilled down her face and onto her shirt. She fell over and slumped to the floor. The Kool-Aid was getting all over the floor now. It was making a puddle around the woman's head._

_ I looked back to the man. He just stood there, absorbing everything that was happening. His pistol was still pointing to the area that the woman was originally standing, but then lowered it to the floor. Did he make the Kool-Aid come out of the woman? After a few seconds, he pulled out his phone and called someone._

_ "I've done it. Soon, the second part will be complete. We're at *************." He hung up the phone then. Huh? Again, I couldn't hear what was being said. His lips were moving, but no sound came out. The man raised the pistol again, but put the barrel to his temple. This time, a very loud popping sound rang out. At the same time, my vision went black._


	2. Already Causing Trouble

Disclaimer: I realized last chapter that I forgot to add a disclaimer, so here you go! I don't own Death Note or anything associated with it. All that I own are my OCs.

* * *

I shot up with a start. That was horrible. I have a feeling that this nightmare is going to stick with me for a very long time. Out of all of the pleasant dreams that I might be having every night besides last night, I have to remember this nightmare. It wasn't fair. I flopped back down onto my pillow with a groan. Bad omen. I looked at the clock by my bedside. It's only been an hour since I went to bed.

I heard the door creak open and looked in that direction. I found Wendy standing at the doorway looking mildly freaked out coming into the room. I sat up, which grabbed her attention. She ran over to me and knocked me back down with a hug. The poor girl started to cry as she clung to my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her and softly rubbed her back.

"Shhh, shhh. What's wrong, Wendy? What is it that's having you so upset?" I cooed in her ear. I sat us up and placed her in my lab. I wrapped my arms around her and started rocking us back and forth as she started to calm down.

"The new kid. We only wanted to give him a hug. We wanted to welcome him to the Wammy house, but he attacked us. I got away, but everyone else got hurt. I was so scared." Wendy started sobbing again, so I held her closer to me. So, Lawliet beat up the welcoming party? But, why? What was so strange about getting hugged by a lot of people? I remember when I first got here; they did the same thing to me. I was scared at first, but I didn't go to extreme measures. Besides, it felt nice to be hugged by almost everyone.

"Ok, honey. Let's go and see what's going on. Where, exactly, did this confrontation occur?" I asked, slipping out from behind Wendy, who was now starting breathe normally again instead of hyperventilating. She rolled off of the bed in the same direction that I was getting off of, grabbed my hand, and started pulling me towards the door.

"It happened in the ballroom! I think that he was on his way to have a late night snack!" Wendy was so excited that she was yelling. I followed the girl out of the room and swiftly closed the door behind us. She pulled me down the corridors, down the stairs, and through several rooms. When we stopped in the ballroom, there were quite a bit of kids standing around. Some kids were looking confused.

"It seems like he's gone. Mr. Wammy probably took him away somewhere." Wendy said out loud. Some of the kids were rubbing either their arms, torso, or neck. Very few kids were crouched, rubbing their legs or ankles. Man, even though he looks frail and weak, he seems to be very strong. I looked around at the kids and saw a familiar redhead.

"Hey! Feu! What had happened here?" I called out. Feu's light brown eyes cast their attention over to my bright green ones. A soft smile graced his lips, but his eyes were still showing signs that he was either confused or conflicted. I ran over to where he was with Wendy following behind me. I stopped in front of Feu and another kid as Wendy grabbed onto the bottom of my nightgown.

"That new kid. All we wanted was to give the kid a hug to welcome him to the Wammy House, but the kid freaked out and started punchin' and kickin' and throwin' us." Feu said in his slightly different accent. I furrowed my brows. So, Lawliet really didn't like being approached suddenly. Feu could see that I was thinking about what he said, so he started talking again.

"Yeah. The kid was actin' a bit strange, but we all recognized him as bein' new. After he had his fun with beatin' us up, Mr. Wammy came in and the kid said that we tried to jump him. Then he shouted out that he was 'Justice.' Something not right about that one…By the way, Jenny, goin' to bed soon?" Feu smiled mischievously at me. I looked annoyed at him and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Well, you'd best be going to bed soon yourself, considering it's about 23 o'clock. Why are there so many kids up anyways? Shouldn't at least a majority of them be sleeping?" Feu sighed and slumped against a nearby stone column sticking out on the wall. He dawned a bored expression.

"Most of us would be sleepin' if it wasn't for the scene that just took place not that long ago. Believe it or not, it wasn' that quiet and we are all curious cats here. It doesn' really surprise me that a lot of kids came out to see what the commotion was about."

I felt my face flush. I felt kind of foolish. I should have known that. I looked away at the floor and pouted my lips. Feu chuckled lowly to himself at my reaction. Wendy tugged lightly on my gown.

"Are you ok, Jenny?" Wendy's big, blue eyes widened slightly at the thought of something being wrong with me. I smiled bashfully down at her with my cheeks still a bit red.

"It's ok, love. I am fine." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my embrace. She gladly embraced me back and leaned against me. Feu looked bored again and gave out a sigh.

"You know, you two can't keep that up when you both get older. You know that, righ'?" I frowned at Feu and held Wendy tighter. Wendy blushed at this gesture and tightened her embrace as well. Feu, on the other hand, looked away with a confused look on his face, but not before I caught that his cheeks dawned a faint red tint to them. What was wrong with him? I loosened my grip on Wendy and focused on Feu.

"So, are you going to be going to sleep soon? Wendy and I will be going to bed after we are done here." Feu looked up in thought for a second or two and then faced me again.

"You know, I might just do that, but first, I'm going to go and get my regular." I laughed quietly to myself as Feu began to walk away, off to devour gummy snacks.

"Later!" He practically shouted at us without turning around to see us. Now that he's mentioned it, my regular doesn't sound too bad, but I know that eating pie at this time of night wouldn't be good for me. It would just be a waste of pie and I'm definitely not letting Wendy get her lollipops at this time of night. I let go of Wendy and took one of her hands.

"Are you ready to go back to sleep, love?" Wendy smiled softly and nodded her head. She was sleepy. Heck, she even looked sleepy. She almost looked like she was going to fall over any second in exhaustion. I knew that we shouldn't have played so hard today. Now I feel kind of bad.

I tugged on her hand as I began to lead the way to our room. Our room. I feel kind of bad for the poor guy who has to share his room with Lawliet. Hopefully it will all be ok. Now that I think about it, who is sharing a room with him? I'll just figure it out tomorrow. For now, sleep is all that I want.

I led Wendy up the stairs, through the corridors, and back to our room. The light was still on from Wendy's freak out from Lawliet. She wanted to lead me to where he was so much that we forgot to turn off the light. I hope that we didn't waste too much money by doing that. Sure, we were all children of Wammy, but that didn't mean that he had all that much money. He was just able to support the house and all of the kids inside. For this reason, we were always surprised to see a new face. A new face meant two things. The first is that the financial had become better, but the second thing meant that we'd all still have to be careful about wasting money, maybe even more, because this new kid had entered the household. It's not really fair, but what can we do?

Wendy slumped off to her bed and got under the covers. I turned on the bedside lamp on the bedside nightstand before turning off the main lights. The room had a soft glow to it and it was normally how I preferred the room, but I didn't keep it like this if Wendy was also in the room. I walked over to my own bed and got under my covers. As I reached to turn off the lights, Wendy's voice sounded off lightly in the room.

"Do you think that the new kid will like me?" I smiled gently at her. I let my arm fall onto the nightstand.

"I hope that he does. If he doesn't, I don't think that it will matter much. You have so many friends here that he wouldn't make much of a difference. If you ever start feeling down if he doesn't like you, you can always come to any of us and we'll cheer you up. Never forget that."

Wendy had a big smile grace her face before giggling a little. She nodded with her head on her pillow and her face halfway covered up by her covers. I smiled at her before I lifted my hand back up off of the nightstand and to the lamp switch.

"Good night, honey. Sweet dreams." I said softly before turning the lights off. I could faintly hear her mumble a good night before we both fell into a blissful and deep sleep.


End file.
